Charmed: Dark Future
by AdzPower
Summary: Set in the world that Chris travelled back from, this story charts the death of The Charmed Ones and how he and his brother moved on and how Wyatt eventually turned evil.


**Charmed – Dark Future**

In the year 2018, everything changed, it started as a normal day, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige orbed over to have dinner, mom was bringing the food out when the demons came, and it wasn't just one demon, it was hundreds, upon hundreds upon hundreds.

Wyatt was playing soccer with some friends over in Golden Gate Park, the moody teenager syndrome had set in and he thought family meals were "lame", mom immediately told me to orb upstairs for my own safety, I expected it to be over in a few minutes, I mean, who could take on the legendary charmed ones and still manage to survive right?

But after about 20 minutes, I still heard explosions coming from downstairs, I was worried, no one had ever lasted so long against the three sisters before, I orbed downstairs, into the conservatory, my eyes were trying to adjust to the smoke, so much so that I didn't notice the demon shimmer in behind me, and then I saw bright lights out of the corner of my eye, my Aunt Paige had orbed in behind me, she shouted at me "Chris! Get out of here now!"

She was so preoccupied with getting me to safety that we both didn't notice the enormous energy ball the demon was conjuring in his hands, it was huge, the biggest amount of energy I had ever seen, and I knew.

I could see it in her eyes, my brave Aunt knew she was about to die, that this was the end, and I knew she wouldn't give up, she tried to orb the energy ball out of the demons hands and back at him, but she was to weak, all the fighting had drained her of her powers, she didn't have enough left, and the energy ball came sailing through the air towards us, she did the one thing I will never forgive her for, she pushed me out the way, and faced the energy ball head on, I could just see her feet from where I had landed, and by her left foot, I saw some water, a few drips, and I knew it was tears, my brave Aunt Paige's tears as she knew she was about to die, one minute her feet were on the ground, the next, there was a huge explosion, I blinked for just a couple of seconds, and when I opened my eyes, instead of feet and tears and bravery, I saw ashes.

The ashes of my Aunt Paige swirled around the air, all the smoke and fighting were blowing them around, I tried to concentrate so I could move them into a nearby vase with my telekinesis, but the explosion had blurred my eyesight a little, I couldn't make out the smoke from the ashes.

I got up to try and save what I could of her, to avenge her if I could, but the demon had gone, vanished along with my Aunt Paige, forever.

I made it out into the living room, Phoebe was there fighting off at least a dozen more demons, her famous levitating kicks hitting them in the chest left, right and centre, she was amazing, but she too had been drained by the fighting, I could see it in her face, she knew she couldn't last for much longer, so I went in to help, I waved my hand and two of the demons flew off of her, but it was no good, the demons shimmered in mid-air to behind me, they both grabbed my arms and bent them around my back so I couldn't move, I heard a scream, I looked round and saw that several demons had just done to Phoebe as one had just done to Paige, completely vaporized her so there was nothing left, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was my fault, if I'd just stayed upstairs they might both still be alive.

"Hey! Assholes!" my mother yelled as she came running into the room, she raised her hands and froze the room, me being half witch, meant I couldn't freeze, she helped me out of the demons' grasp and together we ran into the kitchen.

"Mom it's all my fault" I sobbed.

"What do you mean?" my mother asked calmly.

"Phoebe and Paige are dead, and its because of me!"

"I knew it, I could feel it inside, but I didn't want to believe it, now listen to me Chris Halliwell, it was not your fault, your aunts would have died a thousand times over to save you and you know it!"

I nodded slowly, this was no time to argue.

"Now" my mother said.

"I'm going back out there, and I'm gonna fight like hell to kill those son of a bitches for what they've done"

"I'll come too!" I said through sobs.

"You can't" my mother said.

"What? But why? You need my help mom" I said through gritted teeth.

"I need you to do something for me, I need you to orb to the attic and grab the book, and then find your brother and then your grandfather ok?" my mother asked patiently.

"But what about you?" I asked, and like her sisters before her, I could see it in her eyes, she knew she was about to die, but she still wanted me out of harm's way.

"I'm the last charmed one standing, and damn it, I'm gonna show those demons that we protect the innocent, and honey" she said looking at me.

"You are the innocent".

And before I could do anything to stop her, she let go of me and ran back out of the kitchen and into her own grave.

I orbed to the attic, I knew I had to fulfil my mother's last wishes, she wanted me to be safe and I wanted her to know that I was, I heard a scream from downstairs, and I felt it in my heart, my mother was dead, in the space of thirty minutes, almost my entire family had been wiped out.

I could hear the demons laughing, happy that they had finally done what many before them had tried to do, rejoicing at the fact that they pretty much had free reign now, there was no one to stop them.

Bright lights filled my eyes as someone materialized in front of me; it was my brother, Wyatt.

"What happened here Chris?" he asked calmly.

It took me a while to say it, but I had to tell him, even though he probably already knew.

"They're all dead" I blurted out.

Pain and shock filled my brother's face before it turned to pure anger and hatred, I had never seen him like this before, he orbed out and I could hear crashes and more explosions from downstairs.

"Great" I thought, "now I've lost my brother as well".

But after about five minutes, Wyatt orbed back in front of me.

"I took care of them" he stated in a cold voice.

"Now, go to Grandpa's, tell him what has happened" again, in that cold voice.

"What about you?" I asked.

He said nothing, just looked at me, and then he orbed out.

I sat there for about an hour, the pain was so bad I couldn't even get up, not physical pain though, pure emotional pain, it had overcome me and I couldn't even move, but then I saw something, it looked like orbs, at first I thought it was my brother coming back, but it wasn't, a hand reached out, I didn't recognize it, it floated over my head and a golden light travelled out of it and over my body, I felt instantly better, calmer and more peaceful, I looked up but the orbs and the hand were both gone.

I thought I had fallen asleep and this was some weird dream, but it wasn't, I soon learned that it wasn't that easy to get to sleep.

Both my mother and my brother had told me to go to Grandpa's, but I couldn't, I remember mom telling me when I was younger how heartbroken he was over Grandma Patty's death, and how he almost stopped living when Prue, the only Aunt I never knew, had met her death at the hands of the sources lackie, Shax.

How on Earth could I tell him that the remaining daughters he had were dead as well, he wasn't young anymore, I didn't know if his heart could take any more punishment, but then I thought if I can, then he definitely can, he was the only one I had left, my father had been gone for years, all my aunts and my mother and my grandma were gone and now my brother was MIA.

I stood up and grabbed the book, I then concentrated on my grandpa, and orbed to the last piece of family I had left.


End file.
